Visions
by shadowsnowleopard
Summary: Nico finally tells Bianca he's gay and he's dating a certain blond haired blue eyed boy. NicoxWill. One-shot.


"Uhh… Bi?" Nico asked questioningly.

Nico stood there bundled up in a heavy black trench coat and two scarves, one a deep navy blue and the other a bright yellow. A cold breeze blew by, signaling the coming winter as the sun struggled to beat away the chill. Only a few leaves still clung to the trees, all of them varying shades of red, orange, and yellow.

Bianca turned to face Nico, a bright smile on her face. A floppy green hat covered most of the dark hair that tumbled over her shoulders and Nico could only just see her freckles and deep chocolatey brown eyes beneath the brim.

"Nico!" she shouted, happy to see him.

Bianca wrapped her arms around her younger brother, her touch light as the wind and lacking the warmth it usually held. She looked up at him with wide eyes, expecting him to talk. When he didn't say a word she laughed and ruffled his ever messy hair.

"I missed you little brother," Bianca said, a smile still spread across her face.

"I don't think you can call me little anymore. I'm taller than you," Nico pointed out.

"And skinnier too," Bianca added.

She poked him in the stomach, bringing a slight smile to Nico's lips.

"I'd be happy calling it a draw," Bianca said, crossing her arms, and determined to keep her position.

"Whatever you say _boss_ ," Nico answered sarcastically with a small salute.

Bianca's grin grew even wider, yet Nico's remained almost inexistent. The cold nipped at his nose, turning it pink, but he payed it no heed, rather focusing completely on Bianca.

"Um- anyway…" Nico mumbled, suddenly unsure of himself. "There's something I wanted to tell you."

Nico began fidgeting with his fingers, unsure of how to tell his sister, the person who meant the most in the entire world to him, that he wasn't exactly straight.

"It's just…" Nico stumbled through his words.

"Spit it out raven," Bianca said in sisterly sort of way, using her old nickname for her little brother.

"I'm gay. Please don't hate me," Nico rushed so fast he wasn't even sure Bianca heard him.

Bianca looked at him questioningly, "And?"

"What do you mean and? What else is there to say?" Nico said, looking for any negative emotions in his sister's faces.

Bianca huffed, "I thought it was something else like a crush or whatnot. Not something I already figured out."

"You knew?" Nico questioned, flabbergasted.

"Of course I knew. Why else would you play with dolls?" Bianca chuckled.

"They weren't _dolls._ They were _figurines_ ," Nico countered grumpily.

"What _ever_ ," Bianca said, her voice filled with exaggerated sass.

Nico pouted at the reaction his sister gave. Of course he was happy that she wasn't upset with him, but the fact that she already knew made him question how many others knew, or at least had guessed at it.

"Well… There was something else too," Nico said tentatively.

"Oh my god!" Bianca said, freaking out in a girly girl voice, "Tell me everything! I need a name and a hotness scale and a date and a story of how you two met!"

Nico smiled a little at his sister's antics, "It was at camp. I cut myself with my pocketknife because I was being clumsy-"

"Like always," Bianca interrupted.

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?" Nico half snapped before launching into the the rest of his tale.

By the time Nico stopped talking Bianca looked like she was about to burst with happiness.

"So long story short- his name is Will and we've been dating for two years now," Nico finished.

"I'm so happy for you! My little brother is all grown up!" Bianca squealed.

"He makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He makes me feel whole again," Nico said. "Like I haven't felt in a long time. Since before the accident. Since before you died Bi."

Nico's surroundings finally registered in his mind. He was standing in a graveyard in the dwindling sunlight. He hadn't seen his sister in seven years, and he still thought of her as the short twelve year old with a floppy green hat that would give him Mythomagic figurines and sing him to sleep.

Bianca's image and songlike voice faded away in the wind, only a figment of Nico's imagination. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he stared at her gravestone. A warm, gloved hand slid into his own. Nico didn't react however because he knew it was Will, waiting patiently for him with warm open arms.

 ***sniff* I'm not crying.** _ **You're**_ **crying. That ending obviously could've gone two ways, so sorry if you didn't like the direction I took. If that last statement applies to you just ignore the last few lines of the story. Any ideas? For** _ **other**_ **one-shots or stories that is. I'm not continuing this because I don't know where it would go.**


End file.
